The Game
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: At a sleep over at Ash's house, a childish game results him having to kiss Misty. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is a little oneshot that I wrote last night. It has mainly PokeShipping but a little WishfulShipping and ****ReplacementShipping too. I got inspiration for it by me and my family playing this particular game xD I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Max: 9**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters or pokemon itself :(**

* * *

'Okay guys!' grinned Brock. 'I have the perfect one!'

Ash groaned and bit his lip nervously as all eyes turned to him. It was a sleepover in Pallet Town and the group of friends were playing a game called 'Snog, Marry or Punch.'

The squinty eyed breeder turned to his anxious younger friend.  
'You have every right to be afraid!' warned Brock evilly. 'Snog, Marry or Punch...'  
He paused.

Ash chewed his bottom lip violently.

Brock snapped his finger and grinned widely.  
'Jessie, Misty and Cilan!' he announced to the whole group.

Ash caught Misty's eye and blushed heavily.

He sighed and began to think.  
'Hm although I don't hit girl I think I'll definitely have to punch Jessie.' he started confidently.

It was to only get harder from here.  
'I uh guess I'll marry Cilan.' his voice wobbled slightly.

He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the connoisseur but he just shrugged and stayed holding his girlfriend's hand.  
Iris squeezed Cilan's hand protectively. She hated anyone who took her boyfriend away from her - even if it was Ash.

Ash closed his eyes, his rate rate increasing rapidly.  
'I um... I guess I'll snog Misty.'  
He tried to sound his usual confident self but failed miserably.

Unfortunately the young man caught Misty's gaze once again. This time he didn't look away; instead he gazed deep into his crush's aquamarine orbs. His mind was filled with so many thoughts of the red head. He wanted to marry AND kiss her - Ash certainly didn't want to punch his true love.

The raven haired teen's thoughts were interrupted by Brock.  
'Okay, Misty, it's your turn.' he declared, turning to the pretty teenage girl. 'Do you want to Snog, Marry or Punch Ash, Cilan and Jessie?'

Misty's pale cheeks turned slightly red but shook it off with a confident look.  
'I agree with Ash; I wanna punch Jessie. She was such a bitch!'

Upon hearing this 'bad' word, May covered her little brothers ears.' Tracey chucked at his over protective girlfriend's action.

Misty stroked a red lock, deciding her other answers.  
'I suppose I'll marry Cilan.' she nodded to the green-headed teen.

Iris narrowed her soil orbs but soon returned them to normal; she couldn't stay mad at one of her best friend's for long.

Misty's heart rate increased and her cheeks became as red as her hair as she opened her mouth to give her third and final answer.  
'I uh... I'll snog Ash, I suppose.' she stuttered.

Brock took his chin is his hands and nodded at their answers.  
'Hm just as I thought. Okay so time to follow through your answers.' he clapped his hands excitedly.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and then to Brock.  
'What do you mean?' they questioned simultaneously.

The older teen grinned heartily at them.  
'Well you both chose to snog each other so go ahead.' his eyes glinted menacingly (somehow).

Both the young victims flushed beet red.

Ash put his hand up nervously.  
'Um I also said I'd marry Cilan...'

Brock nodded at him happily.  
'Oh yes you did! When is the wedding going to be?'

Ash was appalled at this before he had an idea. He grinned evilly before playing along with Brock.  
'Oh that's a good point! The wedding will be on February 30th.' he declared.

Misty frowned before understanding the joke.  
'Good idea, Ash. I want my wedding to be on that day too.'

Brock frowned for a moment. He smelt something fishy going on. Suddenly he understood the joke.  
'Oh haha.' he rolled his eyes (somehow). 'Moving rapidly on; you can't get out of the next deed.'

The victims gulped loudly, their faces growing more pale by the second.

'You actually want us...' began Misty.

Ash, who was normally a cool and calm person, became extremely flustered.  
'To kiss each other?' he finished for his best friend.

Brock nodded at his two best friends'. He then turned to the rest of the group for support. They all nodded at the duo. Even little Max joined in and he most likely didn't understand what was going on.

They both gulped even louder and looked at each other anxiously.  
'I guess we could...' wavered Ash.

Misty nodded slowly before turning to the pokemon doctor.  
'Can we do it outside?' she made her bright blue eyes even bigger than normal.

Brock sighed but nodded his head.  
'Alright. But promise me you'll do it?'

The duo nodded hastily before scuttling outside. Ash made sure to close his bedroom door behind him.

He turned to the red head.  
'Are we actually gonna do this?' he asked turning very red indeed.

Misty looked slightly disappointed at his reluctance but shook it off by shrugging.  
'What choice do we have?' she hissed at her best friend.

He shrugged and took her hand.  
'Come on, Mist. We'd better do this.' he tried to smile bravely.

The red head squeezed his hand.  
'I really don't want to, Ashy.'

This wasn't entirely true. She DID in fact want to kiss him, but she didn't want to ruin their beautiful friendship by doing such a gesture.

'Me neither.' lied the teenage boy. 'But at least we're doing it with each other. You trust me, right?'

Misty nodded her head sincerely and took a step closer to him.

Ash licked his dry lips nervously and took a step forward also.

'Come on, Misty. Let's do this.' he told her courageously.

The red head was blown away by his bravery. He seemed so cool and collected while her legs were like a jellyfish. While Misty was admiring his courageousness,

Ash leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. She only realized he had done the deed when it was already over. Her body was taken over by disappointment.  
'Ash?' she squeaked anxiously. 'Can you do that again? I- I missed it.'

The boy seemed surprised but didn't hesitate. He pressed his lips to hers once again.

This time the kiss was longer and passionate. When they pulled away after a good half minute, they blushed heavily.  
'Can- can we do that again?' Ash asked sheepishly.

Misty didn't need to be asked twice. She pressed her lips firmly to his. Once again they enjoyed yet another kiss. Their third kiss was much bolder but still with such tender innocence.

When they pulled away after a minute or so, they looked deep into each others eyes.  
'I love you Misty.' Ash admitted, his tanned face featuring a red blush.

The red head's eyes filled with happy tears.  
'You do?' she fell into his arms. 'I love you too, Ashy. I always have, I always will.'

After their confessions were released, they leaned in for yet another kiss. They kept on kissing in the hallway for quite sometime.

Delia watched the scene from on the stairs. She pulled Mr Mime into a hug, waterfall tears falling down her face.  
'My little Ashton is all grown up now.' she sniffed before putting a hand to her hip. 'I wonder if he'd still changing his underwear daily?'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Gonna be quick because I wanna watch a nice pokemon episode :) I'm writing a three part story tonight so I will definitely update soon! :D Thanks for reading and supporting :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to snuggle her new Vaporeon pokedoll xD**


End file.
